Finding Freedom
by Clomoe
Summary: When Jack finds himself falling in love with the woman carrying his child, he learns of a family secret that has his world falling to pieces around him. -First FanFic- Rated M for future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hi all, I just want to let everyone know this is my first FanFic so please DON'T be easy on me. I would love to know what you like and don't like. However, please don't completely trash my story. It has taken a lot of courage to finally post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed turning the darkest of nights in to a blinding torment. Rain pelted the side of the ship and the echoes of men's voices rang out over the Atlantic. A boom of thunder threatened to rip apart the ship right there in the water. But above all, the pained sound of a woman screaming could be heard above all else. Frantic crew members ran about the ship trying to secure cannons, and hold on to the ropes of ripped sails. The Captain, un-know to most, tried to keep the ship from capsizing from under him. Hands frozen from the rain and wind, he ached and wanted to give up hope. Suddenly another shrill scream from the woman a deck below shook him back to reality. He must keep going for her. She needed him to keep going, she needed him to get to Tortuga before it was too late, but it was too late. A crash of thunder drowned out her scream, The Captain's hands tightened as he prepared for a rolling wave, prayed that they didn't flip. Lighting lit up the sky only to have the world plunged back into darkness. He worried, he knew they shouldn't be here, he knew they shouldn't have left The Cove, but it was for the best. Yes, that was what he was telling himself, this was for the best. But it was there, in the darkest moment of the night he saw the smallest of lights there off in the distance. <em>Tortuga.<em> A place stuck between sanctuary and Hell. Tonight, on this night in particular, was a night of sanctuary. His hope lifted at this light, but his moment of hope was shattered by another sickening scream.

And all at once everything changed. As the scream rang out, the men and women of Tortuga turned, just a whisper in the howling wind, but something strong enough to catch their attention. And as the scream rang out, lightning went off, and the towns people, all they saw was a ship moving closer, only the craziest and most desperate people sailed in a typhoon, so which was it? And as the scream rang out, thunder shook the ground, rattled windows, and splintered the ships masts. And as the scream rang out, the rain stopped. And as the scream rang out, a baby was born.

In the dead silence The Captain listened, listened for a sound, listened for a cry, listened for the breathing of the woman below, he listened for anything. Nothing could be hear, not even the slap of water against the side of the ship. It was in that moment that the captain had realized he had lost everything.

He had lost the woman he was trying to give the world to. He lost the one person that kept him grounded. The one person that didn't see his flaws, didn't see the anger, and hate he possessed in his heart. He lost the woman that gave him herself. She gave him her heart and now none of them had it anymore. No, now her heart and soul now belonged to Davy Jones. He lost the woman that had given him a reason to live, a reason to love. And above all he lost the child that was his new world. He lost the child that was a perfect balance between him and her. He lost the child that he was going to love unconditionally. He lost the child that was going to fill this ship with the sounds of laughter. He lost everything.

He took a hesitant step away from the helm and looked out at the sea. He turned and there stood his first mate. A tiny bundle of rags and cloths, anything that could be spared for the child was held in his arms. The Captain, not knowing what to do, just shook his head, but his first mate just came closer and held the bundle. With shaky hands he pick the ragged baby up out of the other mans arms, and when he looked down nothing could stop him from releasing his choked sobs and sinking to his knees.

There in his arms lay a tiny baby boy. The Captains big brown eyes a mirror image to his own. The baby's chest rose and fell in shallow breaths and his lips and cheeks a light blush of pink. Dark brown hair matched the boys mothers, something that would be a constant reminder for years to come. Tiny hands lay clenched and The Captain ran a single finger over the tiny fist.

From his kneeling position The Captain looked up with hopeful eyes to his first mate but his expression confirmed what The Captain already knew. He had lost the love of his life.

Standing carefully, he moved down the deck to his cabin while the other man took over pulling the ship into dock. The Captain walked numbly through his cabin door and the sight he saw took his breath away.

There in his bed was his love. She lay with her hands by her side and her eyes closed, her stomach still round from the baby. He would have believed that she was merely sleeping, but the absence of her rising chest told him that was a lie. Balancing the boy in his is left arm, the knuckles of his right hand brushed across her cheek. His thumb brushed away a lingering tear, while his cheeks were covered in fresh ones. Her skin was still warm, another harsh trick that was to make The Captain believe that she was going to wake up, smiling and cooing over their new baby boy. But one of that was ever going to happen. He would never get to see her hold their baby. He would never get to listen to the sweet sound of her voice as she sung to the baby. He trembled at the thought that his son would never know his mother. His son would never know of the unconditional love she held for him already.

But above all he cried because he should have been there. He should have been a man, no, a _father _and he should have stepped away from the damn helm of the ship to be by her side. But instead he hid and left his love. He should have been by her side. He slunk down and held the baby tighter to his chest muttering apologies to no one. He sat on the edge of the bed and cried for what seemed like days.

He left the cabin hours later, eyes bloodshot and a sleeping baby in his arms. He walked into the sunlight, but today it didn't seem as bright, nothing seemed bright anymore. He walked down the gang plank and into the hustle and bustle of Tortuga. There no one seemed to notice the way his world had fallen apart. Everyone was oblivious to the events that have just occurred.

And it was on that day that Tortuga turned from sanctuary to his personal Hell.

* * *

><p>I didn't write a whole lot at the beginning because I wanted you to get straight to the story ... So? What did you thing? Please don't hesitate to comment or PM me!<p>

More to come!

Love Chloe


	2. Chapter 1

Hi all, so a bit of a longer of an AN. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm a die hard POTC fan. I have gone back and watched deleted scenes, extras, interviews, "the makings of", and read back stories for this.

For my story everything up till the end of _At Worlds End_ has taken place so there will be mention of those events. Also I looked into Jacks past. I know there are child books that are about the "Adventures of Jack Sparrow" and they are supposed to be about Jack as a child, well those aren't a real thing. I don't recognize those as canon to the real Pirates of the Caribbean stories, so I wont be using those in this. I have tweaked Jacks early child hood and the back stories to his life. I also would like to point out that I consider _On Stranger Tides_ to be apart of their own series so those events aren't recognized in this story either. However I hope you all appreciate the time I have put in this story to make everything cohesive. Thank you so much and RANT OVER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, only Charlotte... and I'm not even being paid for her.

OHH and this Chapter is like 3 times longer than the last so ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>41 Years Later…<em>

The _Faithful Bride _was unusually busy on this particular night. Most nights were busy of course. The_ Faithful Bride_ was the best place for weary travelers to come and spend a pretty shilling to have a full mug and company for the night. This was a place where drunken men came to forget they were drunks and where they can be with other drunkards. The "tavern", if one were to use polite words, was a refuge for pirates who just braved the harsh sea. But on this night, people stood shoulder to shoulder and booms of laughter shook the foundation.

Charlotte, a barmaid, struggled to keep up with the demands of drinks. So far on this night alone she has managed to empty ten bottles of Gin, one full barrel of wine, two barrels of ale, and more bottles of rum than she could count. Every bottle lay on the floor and in one moment when she wasn't paying attention she had managed to trip over the bottles and send the contents of one pint all over a man. Much like him, her simple cloths were covered in more layers of alcohol than the number of drinks she had passed out that night.

Girls that normally wouldn't be working this nigh had come down from their rooms to see if they could earn an extra pay. The place reeked of their cheep perfume. Natalie, one of the many options for a man's entertainment, came running down the stairs exclaiming something about someone coming back from the dead. All Charlotte could do was laugh at the way Natalie fixed her appearance. She pulled her breasts up higher and fluffed her loose curls with her fingers. Her red shift was tucked in a manner so that you could see her entire right leg, her feet in heeled boots, ones that made Charlotte cringe in pain. Her shift was held in place by a beautiful black lace corset, one that would cost a lot of nights to acquire the money to pay for it. The corset made Natalie's waist almost non-existent. Natalie pushed herself through the wall of men and towards the back corner of the tavern.

Compared to Natalie, Charlotte was nothing in comparison. Charlotte dark hair, which normally fell to the middle of her back, was pulled back into a braid. It was too hectic of a night to leave it down. She wore a dark blue shift and a cream colored corset. She wasn't nearly as skinny as Natalie, but she wasn't as thick as some of the women who worked here.

With a heavy sigh she made her sore feet move forward and brought a round of drinks to the wall of men and that's when she saw all the excitement.

Sitting in the back corner was a man many believed to be dead. Captain Jack Sparrow. She knew who he was; it was hard not to know when you lived in a place like Tortuga. Over the many years of her working, she had known who Jack was. He came around every two months, the place usually busy like tonight was. However, last year when Jack stopped showing up, a rumor had spread saying that Jack had died at the hands of the Kraken, and she would have thought the world itself was coming to an end. The girls here cried for weeks, and even Madam Victoria had been distraught, but that was probably because her highest paying customer had passed on. But no, contrary to popular belief, Jack Sparrow was breathing and walking just like everyone else. It was like nothing changed.

He had everyone's attention, and everyone in the vicinity bat an eye as Jack Sparrow told the most recent tales from his adventures.

"I wonder how many of his tales actually happened." Charlotte whispered as drinks were snatched off her tray.

He sat like a king at the head of the table. He had a woman by the name of Sarah perched on his knee, her outfit similar to Natalie's only her shift was pale blue and her corset was a white lace. Every so often Jack would stop his story because her bosom would enter his line of sight and he would forget his words. Behind him stood about three other girls, all pining for his attention, he pays really well for his girls, and all around the sides of the table men crowded, hoping to find their own adventure hidden in Jacks story.

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte grabbed his empty pint and placed another bottle of rum in front of Jack. He looked the same as he did before he vanished. His long dark brown dreaded hair was held securely by his red headscarf. His hat sat on the table beside him. His jacket was thrown over his chair and his shirt opened in a way that you could see his surprisingly smooth chest. Before she had a chance to leave and return to the bar a hand wrapped around her wrist. Looking down, dirty slender fingers were wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes trailed up till they meet a pair of walnut disks. Jack stared at her a moment before he let go and she raced off towards the bar. He couldn't help but pause for a moment. He had seen here working here many nights before, but it was never as a whore. She had always stayed behind the bar, passing out drinks and breaking up a fight when she needed to. He smiled for a briefly before returning to his story.

Around and around she went passing out drinks to anyone that handed her money. A few moments throughout the night Jack had jumped up, thrashing his arms about as he yelled about fighting off sea creatures. She heard lots of shouting about how no one should ever trust women. There were slurs about rocks turning in to crabs, and an octopus. As the night grew longer and Jacks adventure repeated for the third time, men paid for women's company, or stumbled off into pig sties. It wasn't till the room was almost empty that Madam Victoria came down stairs.

"He's still going on about it?" She huffed sitting down across from an exhausted Charlotte.

"It's the third time tonight that he has told the story. I think he missed the attention." Charlotte stated looking back to Jack as he acted out one of his many sword fights to the three people that were still there to listen.

"Well, based on all the bottles around him, it doesn't look like he is paying for a room." Victoria, an older woman about sixty, shook her head. She has run the tavern ever since the sudden passing of her husband. She added the girls to make a little extra income, and no one on the island objected.

"No, it doesn't look like it. I'm exhausted though, I think I'll come in early tomorrow night and clean the rest up." She looked up and tried to block out the sounds of the women up stairs. What a nasty job.

"Don't worry about it." The elder woman said. "I'll have Janet do it in the morning. You did good tonight keeping up with the crowed. Thank you." She patted Charlottes hand and left to go collect the money that was earned to night.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at the old woman. Victoria was a friend of Charlotte's mother and she welcomed her in when Charlotte's mom passed. Victoria offered a job to Charlotte when she was just sixteen. The woman promised that she wouldn't have to work the way the other girls did because Charlotte was raised right. Didn't go off searching for the attentions of a man the way the other girls did. At sixteen Charlotte kept the working girls rooms clean, candles lit, and bed sheets cleaned, she kept her nose out of peoples business and caused no one any problems. Nine years later she was still working for Madam. Charlotte's job was to keep the bar stocked, make sure every man had a drink in their hand, and she a coin in her palm. She cleaned when it was necessary, and cooked sometimes as well, but they had someone for that so she didn't cook often. Charlotte was thankful because her earnings were based off of how many drinks she passed out, not how much a man would tip.

She jumped at the sound of crashing chairs and tables, Jack stood frozen in his pose waiting for something to make the next move. Shaking her head, she decided it was time Jack stopped for the night and he return to the ship. She walked over and up righted the chairs and table and placed a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Come Jack, let's get you back." Charlotte grabbed his hat and jacket and led him by the elbow towards the door.

"Back where? I don want te go back." Jack slurred in a frantic voice, and when Charlotte looked up his eyes were in a distant place. Jack tried ripping his arm out of Charlottes but she held on tight.

"Shhh, Jack." She whispered, trying to bring him back to a calm state of mind. "I'm going to take you back to your ship." She waited a moment before he nodded.

"Aye, me ship." He stumbled a few feet before almost crashing to the ground. Luckily Charlotte pulled on his arm before he actually hit the ground.

"Oh, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought." She mumbled as she tried to keep him up right. The docks were about a half hour walk from here, and considering they had only moved a few feet outside the door, it was going to take all night to get him back. Her feet were sore and her back ached, she wasn't interested in spending her time walking. With a huff and a small pull, she lead Jack reluctantly back to her small apartment.

"Wait lass, where ye goin? Me ship be that way." Jack threw an arm behind him.

"It's going to take you all night to get there. You're coming to my place." She said with a smile pulling him along. They were just around the corner.

"Yer place?" Jack said with a sloppy smile. "And what exactly will we be doing at yer place love?" Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her nose tingled and she could smell the salt of the ocean and the breeze from the air. Also the strong aroma of spilt rum, but that she was used to everyday.

"_You'll _be sleeping." She poked his chest for emphasis.

"But that's no fun." He pouted.

"Fun? What kind of fun could you possibly be looking for at this time of night?"

"You know I died love?" Jack asked abruptly.

"I did, you told this story a few times tonight." She laughed and halted once she reached the small side ally door that led up to her room.

"Ye must know then that it's been a long time since I've had the company of woman in me bed." Jack took a step forward and placed a hand on Charlottes waist and the other against the door next to her head. This close she could smell the alcohol drip from his breath. Charlotte was effectively pinned and Jacks eyes roamed over her body. His head bent and his hand moved to cup her face. Her pulse quickened, she knew letting him into her bed while he was this drunk was bad. Just before his lips brushed over hers she turned her head denying Jack. He sighed and moved away so she could turn and unlock the door. Up the stairs she led him and then to the bed.

"Issa nice place." Jack muttered looking around.

"It gets the job done." Charlotte nodded walking over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of gin and two glasses. "Chamber pot and wash tub are through that door. You get water from the pump outside the door and you can heat it on the stove here." She nodded with her head each item she listed out and then poured the two drinks.

"Thanks love." Jack slurred when she offered him her glass. She tossed back the first glass quickly begging that it took away the throbbing in her feet. She poured herself another drink. He sat on the edge of the bed while Charlotte occupied the small chair next to the stove. An awkward silence filled the room as they sipped their drinks. She couldn't help but look at him, and every time she did she found him looking at her. His eyes were soft and in the dim light from the set of candles she lit. Finishing her glass she pouted. She had a rough night and her usual two glasses wasn't going to calm her shot muscles tonight. Charlotte poured another glass drank the contents in one gulp before putting her lips to the bottle and took another long drag. She heard Jack laugh.

"It's nice to meet a woman who can drink." He clarified based on her confused look.

"I work in a tavern; did you expect I only drink water?" She laughed with a sassy flair. The alcohol was affecting her already. She could feel the heat pool in her stomach and the light fog that covered her mind.

"No, but there are few women who can put a bottle of Gin to her lips and drink it without cringing."

"Oh. Well. Um." Charlotte was at a loss of words as Jack placed his empty cup at the edge of the table and walked towards her. His eyes locked on to hers and never left.

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her up to meet him. "Whats yer name love?" He asked looking down in to her crystalline blue eyes.

"Charlotte." Was all she could manage to squeeze between her lips. He stood a good foot above her so she had to crane her neck back to look in his eyes.

"Well Charlotte," Her name rolling off his tongue like it was a name he has said before. "I want that kiss you denied me earlier." And before she had time to react his mouth came crashing down on hers. Her eyes fell shut when his hand snaked behind her neck pulling her closer. He walked her backwards till her body was pushed up against the wall. She gasped opening her mouth allowing Jack his entrance. His tongue danced with hers and a small moan escaped her lips. He released her for a second to kiss down her jaw line. She tried reasoning with herself to stop, push Jack away and walk out the room, but when his mouth sucked on her pulse she knew she had crossed a line and she wasn't planning on going back.

She placed one hand on the back of his neck leading his mouth back to hers as she slip her right leg up his, this caused her skirt to lift and Jack placed a hand on her thigh keeping it in place. She pulled him into her and he deepened the kiss forcing her to arch her back which pushed her covered breasts into his chest. His hand released her thigh and slid up her waist and covered her right breast. She felt a wetness begin between her legs and a pull in her gut that made her shiver. She pushed off his jacket and tossed his hat onto the table.

Quickly Jack turned Charlotte around she braced herself against the wall. From his belt Jack produced a knife which he slid between the laces of Charlotte's corset.

"I've always hated these blasted things. Makes getting to a woman so difficult." And with a hard tug the laces cut free and the corset fell to the ground. He undid her braided hair letting it fall in beautiful dark waves down her back. He pushed some hair aside and kissed the curve of her neck, she tilted her head allowing him more. His arm snaked around her front and he pulled the top of her shift down so he could palm her bosom. She arched into his touch releasing a soft moan. Jacks mouth traveled to her revealed shoulder blade and kissed her there.

Turning out of his grasp, Charlotte ripped at the many belts and trinkets tied around his waist. She didn't understand why one man had to be so decorated. She desperately pulled at the shirt tucked in to his trousers. Jack chuckled at the look on Charlottes face. Her eyes roamed his chest taking in the scars and tattoos. With a shaky hand she reached up and touched the two bullet holes that were on the right side of chest. Her fingers danced over the raised edges and Jacks eyes feel shut, taking in a breath.

He had never slept with a woman that had looked at him the way she was now. Her eyes held no sorrow for him, only wonderment. In fact, Jack had never slept with a woman in this way before. Each woman before was looking for a quick fuck and a quick pay, but not Charlotte. She studied his body, not in a hurry. She tracked his chest, fingers memorizing the way he felt. Strong and solid, much like the ship he sailed. Jack had never been with a woman that had taken her time with him.

She pulled the shirt off of him but before she had the time to question where he had gotten some of his old scares, Jack grabbed her by the neck and kissed her. He pulled her skirt up over her head leaving her in black stockings, black undergarments and her shoes. Determined not to squirm under the heavy gaze of Jack she walked forward wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her uncovered breasts against his chest. He moaned at the feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, it was now that she could feel the bulge that was in his pants. Carrying her over to her bed he sat her down and she pulled at his trousers. They pooled around his ankles and jack kicked his boots off so he could step out of his pants. There he stood, stark naked in front of Charlotte and all she could do was gasp like a fish out of water. He leaned over her and looped his fingers through the small patch of lace that still covered her core. He slowly pulled those down and took a step back to look at her.

Charlotte's skin glowed in the soft light of the candles. Her dark hair catching the light and Jack could see now that her brown hair was a beautiful mix of copper, reds, and black giving the illusion of brown. Her breasts were fuller, probably due to the fact the she had some meat on her bones. Jack hated the fact that some of the wenches he and slept with were all bones. Her stomach was still smooth, but there was no sign of her ribcage or her hip bones. And nestled between her thighs was a light curl of hair, another thing he appreciated because he hated the way other women managed to remove their hair. His gaze roamed over her a few times and Charlotte just let him stare. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen a woman so beautiful. Her cheeks were covered in a blush, either from the alcohol or their activities, something that Jack was okay not knowing the answer to. She matched his intense gaze with her own. And he wondered why this was the first time he had tried to bed her.

"Well Captain, are you going to just look?" Charlotte said in a voice that she almost didn't recognize.

Jacks eyes met hers and they looked different. Lust filled them and he leaned over her once again. This time he kissed her and pushed her back till she was lying on the bed. Jacks knees settled between her thighs opening her up, her knees bent and resting by his hips. One arm held him up while and his free hand pulled at her breast, his mouth making busy work on her neck and jaw line. Her hands trailed down his back, she used the tips of her nails and ran small circles over his ribs leaving goose bumps in her wake. His hand and mouth traveled down. His mouth replaced his hand and been and his hand moved between her legs. She arched up and into his touch, her nails leaving small crescent grooves in his arms. Jacks fingers circled her entrance and his teeth pulled at her nipple. A low murmur of profanities escaped Charlotte's mouth. Releasing her breast with a pop, Jack sat upright and positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing himself inside her slick how core Jack released a jagged breath.

Noticing that Charlotte didn't have her barrier he briefly wondered how many men she had slept with. But he shook away the thought when he heard Charlotte's mewling encouraging him to move inside her. And who was he to deny such a beautiful woman such a pleasure? Slowly Jack moved, not quite pushing all the way into her, small shallow thrusts that left Charlotte wanting more. She wiggled beneath him and when Jack looked at her he noticed her eyes were closed and her hands were covering her breasts. This sight had Jack at a loss for words, so he pushed deeper, almost burring himself to the hilt. When he pulled back she pushed her hips up causing them to meet at an angle that had both of them moaning out loud. A few times she repeated this motion until she couldn't handle the desire for more any longer. When he pushed into her he met her hip to hip and he filled her completely. He moved fast and hard, the smack of flesh meeting was downed out by the sound of Charlottes shallow gasps of air. Every so often she would mutter his name and when she did he kissed her deep, their tongues dancing together before his mouth sought out her neck.

Jack pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist opening her up and he was able to hit her at the right angle. He told her to wrap her arms around his neck and when she did he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her up against him. Leaning back on his haunches, they were both in an upright position and she sank another inch onto him. Her mouth forming a perfect O but no sound came out. With the arm wrapped around her waist he moved her up and down him. She braced herself on his shoulders and she took over the movement. Her movements slow and agonizing as she slid over him, she took her time and her blue eyes never left Jacks brown ones. Her moans became louder as she felt the pressure build up behind her gut. Every nerve ending in her body started twisting in on her. Jack could feel the way that she was starting to tighten up around him and he pushed faster into her. His breath came in hot huffs which tickled Charlotte's cheek. She leaned forward and kissed his pulse spot for a moment before latching her teeth into his skin and sucking hard. He hissed and bucked his hips. He could feel the pressure build in his groin.

Jacks hand reached down and found her curls, his thumb pressed on her clit and her wall broke. She cried out his name against his neck and her nails scratched at his shoulder blades. All the nerves that had coiled up released and sent Charlotte tumbling over an edge and she wasn't sure when she was going to reach the bottom. Charlotte didn't even know if she wanted to reach the bottom. Her body tightened around Jack and the sensation had Jack throwing his head back, a deep throaty moan was released in the air. He could feel himself release and he could feel the warm heat of Charlottes body mix with his. Her body shook for a moment after and Jack lay her back down gently onto the bed.

He leaned over her, trying to catch his breath and kissed her. His hand found her cheek and he caressed her face. She kissed him back and together that way they stayed. She lay under Jack and his head rested on her breast, he listened to the slowing of her heart and she traced patterns on her stomach. They stayed like this even when both of them fell asleep and the world around them woke up.

* * *

><p>Woo, look at that smut.. Well maybe not. I'm new at this remember so I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing. I might go back through and remove it later and change the rating so that's just a warning. I know I got into this really early but as you read in the summary, if I didn't then there wouldn't be a story, sooo yeah.<p>

I know this isn't a side of Jack that we see often but he did die and went through a life traumatic event so hes going to be a little different. However, we will have lovable, drunk, sarcastic Jack back soon, please just stick with me!

But hey, on a side note... I know there are people are reading this... I have a notification that tells me so PLEASE review... Don't make me beg... Please I want to know what you all are thinking. Please?

Also updates will happen a little slower now that my semester of school had picked back up. But i promise that I will update! Please don't forget about me!

Thank you, with much love and a bottle of Rum - Chloe


	3. Chapter 2

Hi Loves!

Well here it is, Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. It took me for ever to figure out how I wanted to start this chapter and like I said before, I'm not going to post anything that I'm not 100% sure about. I want this story to flow and not feel rushed, so please keep sticking with me! Its a great feeling when I long in and see how much my story has been viewed. Thanks!

Oh and POTC isnt mine!

* * *

><p>The harsh squawk of the seagulls pulled Jack out of his drunken slumber. He groaned loudly and rolled over, his arm reaching out to pull the sleeping woman close to him, only, his arm fell into nothing. Prying one eye open and wincing from the sunlight, he confirmed that Charlotte was no longer there, and based off the cool sheets, she'd be gone for a while.<p>

Huffing, Jack sat up and shook away the dizziness that accompanied last night's festivities. Looking around he noticed the scatter of his clothing all over the small room. His jacket still draped over the dining chair where Charlotte placed it last night. His shirt tossed in the far corner, the belts and sashes were a tangled mess, and he had no clue where his breeches lay. Getting off the bed, not worrying about covering himself because he was the only one here, he started gathering his things. After finally finding his last missing boot he noticed a note sitting on the table with a glass of Gin. He smiled, _Hair of the dog_.

_Jack-  
><em>_Drink whats in the glass, it will cure that nasty headache you'll have.  
><em>_Oh and don't bother looking for the Gin, I have the key to the liquor cabinet.  
><em>_-C_

He looked over towards the corner of the room where Jack and seen Charlotte pull out the bottle from the night before. Test her warning, he crossed the room and pulled on the handle, and true to her word, the cabinet was locked. _Damn_. Knowing what was coming Jack squeezed his eyes tight and tipped back the glass. A shudder ran through his body as the thick liquid settled in his stomach. He much preferred to solve the issue by drinking again instead of taking a sip of this ghastly stuff, at least the liquor tasted better.

Knowing that Jack had to leave he took one last look around the room. He opened and closed her dresser drawers and her chest of clothes. Jack realized that the woman didn't own much. She didn't have jewelry, she wasn't stuffing a stocking with money for later, and she didn't have hidden valuables under her mattress. Jack was disappointed, whether it was because he couldn't find something of value to pocket or because she didn't _have_ anything of value.

Leaving Charlottes, Jack realized that she didn't tell him where she was, nor where she actually lived. Taking a few turns he followed the sounds of people and was eventually lead to the middle of the market. The life of Tortuga was much different during the day than at night. Night was for those who were scum. Night was for the girls who had nothing but their bodies to sell, the night hid the faces of the 'respected' men that paid for the ladies company. The night was a place where people could be who they really were. Un-like the night, the people of the day wore a mask of what was deemed proper. Everyone curtsied and spoke in hushed tones as to not spread gossip. Jack hated the day life of Tortuga. He would never understand why people pretend to be something they are not.

Wondering back towards port he let his mind wonder. He flinched at the memory of being locked in his own purgatory. The memory of Jones fighting him for that stupid chest flashed through his head. The bloody Whelp that had almost died, and for what? And blasted Elizabeth! His hand clinched at his side. Everything that he had done in the past three years had Jacks head fuming. He just wanted to sail in peace. Then as quickly as those memories came, they were replaced by the ones from last night. The light sent of her perfume the first time she passed him. The way her sharp eyes darted around the room, the fact that he knew she could handle herself as well as the alcohol she drank. The smell of her skin that tingled his nose. The way her body wrapped around him. The way her bre-

Jack snapped out of day dream and looked around like a kid caught doing something they weren't. He was going to get himself into trouble thinking those kinds of thoughts. He shook of the lingering images and found himself where his ship was docked. There was movement aboard and he was glad to know Gibbs didn't let the lot sleep all day. There was plenty to do before they left tomorrow morning. He stepped onto his deck and nodded at his crew as he passed. Walking straight to the help he placed his hands on the wheel and felt the breeze across his face. He smiled to himself.

Charlotte awoke to the soft snores coming from the captain sharing her bed. Last night she didn't really spend any time looking at him. She smiled to herself.

Looking over at Jack she couldn't help but smile. Everything about him was unique. Every adventure he had ever been on was told just by looking at him. There were trinkets from his travels tied in this hair, the red head scarf askew from sleep. His tanned skin said he spent the majority of his time outside. The two gun shots to his chest was a mystery that she wanted to know. Wrapping around his arms was the beginnings of the lengthy back tattoo. She admired the man who lay next to her. His long black lashes rested on his high cheek bones and the kohl was smeared under his eyes. His lips looked as smooth as she remembered the way they felt. Sighing, if any of the stories he told last night was true then he has literally been through hell and back yet he was still as strong as before.

Jack sighed heavily and rolled to look at her. Not want to get caught staring Charlotte closed her eyes. After a moment Jacks deep breathing continued and she let out at shaky breath. Deciding to get out of bed before she fully embarrassed herself, Charlotte started warming a small pot of water on the stove. Pulling out a rag she dipped it into the warm water. Quickly washing herself she slid into a pair of stockings and pulled out a cream shift and threw her black stay and laced it up. Her disheveled hair was thrown into a bun and she slipped into her black heeled boots. She went to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses pouring a tonic for bother her and Jack. Locking the cabinet she slid the key into the small pocket on her shift. Leaving a note for the sleeping man she snuck out the door.

The air was already hot, well that was to be considered because it was a hour till noon. Making her way to town she let the sun soak into her skin. She wondered what it would be like to spend all day in the sun. She questioned how her life would change if she could get a job in the market instead of working nights. She was tired of drunk men trying to touch her all the time, or the fact that she goes home smelling like cheep perfume, burnt tobacco, and a liquor barrel. However because working in the tavern was her first job, most people assumed what she did to earn her wage, and many of the shop keepers didn't want that kind of business.

It wasn't fair. For Tortuga being the port of salvation for pirates, the locals hated what happened at the tavern. Most of the young girls had turned to prostitution because the town couldn't support them, and because they were prostitutes the decent men that lived here wouldn't give the girls a second look of a bride. So no one was working, no one was getting married, and no one was having children. The small town that had been her home is suffering but no one wanted to admit anything.

With a huff she continued down the stalls. Walking from place to place she paid for the foods and spices she needed for the week. The start of the week was always the best time to get food, even though it was more expensive they kept longer and so it was worth it. Her basket was full of fresh fruit, a few bundles of herbs, and she paid for a small amount of fish that she would come back for. Passing people as she went her heard the gossip the revolved around a certain pirate and a certain black ship. Smiling at the crude things the 'polite' women of Tortuga said she made her way to The Faithful Bride.

Like usual the place was trashed. Janet was there already but it didn't look like she had done much.

"Oh thank God you are here!" Janet, a young little thing, only about 15, ran around the counter. She was breathless and red faced.

"Of course, I couldn't let you have all the fun." Charlotte responded with sarcasm. Working at night was bad, but the morning after was always worse. There was always so much to be cleaned. Tables had to be up -turned, goblets washed, left over bottles tossed, and the bar needed to be restocked. However the worst part was taking care of the girls upstairs. Right on cue a shrill voice called down stairs.

"Janet! Is Charlotte here yet? I need my dress fixed!"

"Well I need her fix my sheets!"

"Excuse me but I need a bath drawn!" Eventually everyone was yelling about how what they needed was more important than another girl. Charlotte looked back at Janet.

"This has been happening since I got here hours ago. I can't fix the things they need like you can." Charlotte understood her frustration. Pinching her nose, she placed her basket in the back and told Janet to finish cleaning the down stairs while she went up stairs.

"Give it back Whore!" The rooms erupted upstairs and Charlotte sighed.

"Ladies!" She yelled reaching the top of the landing. Two girls, Natalie and Kendra, were fighting over a red lace corset. Natalie let go first and Kendra sauntered off with a smug look on her face. You would think that after living together for years they would learn how to get along.

"I need my dress fixed. Grabby bastards ripped it last night." A petite blond named Heather whined.

"Ladies! Anything that needed to get sewn needs to be in my arms in the next three minutes. Those of you who need dressing and hair, for the love of everything, stay in your room and out of my way." A few girls made comments about not liking being told what to do by the 'help'. Charlotte rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And who ever needs a washing, start it yourself, I know you know how to."

Every one stepped out of the hall and into their respected rooms. She was handed three dresses, two corsets, and a set of sheets to fix. Going back to the bar she pulled out a kit and started the work.

"How was last night?" Janet asked as she started re stoking the bar.

"It was busy, it seems that we have a certain someone who has returned from the dead."

"No way! Jack? Jack Sparrow? Hes back?" Janets octave went up three pitches and her face got all red.

"Oh, not you too. You should have seen this place last night. The girls crawled all over him and even the grown men refused to pry themselves away from his stories."

"Did you see him?"

"Of course, who do you think kept his glass full all night?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You're so lucky. I want to meet him!' she squealed. Charlotte laughed to herself, imagine if she said that she shared her bed with him. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks.

"What?" The girl pried.

"Did he say something? Oh, I could only imagine! He's so handsome, or so I've heard. I bet he could even charm you!"

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Charlotte felt a little hurt.

"Well, its just, you know…" Janet blushed. "People think you as the kind of tough girl because you work behind the bar."

"As compared to the innocent girls who work in front of it?" Charlotte knew she shouldn't let the comment bother her. She knew she had to be harder than the other girls. She made sure the place didn't come crashing to the ground. She had to put her foot down as people tried to get too touchy with the girls, or if they tried reaching for a bottle behind the bar. She knew she had to handle herself in case a fight broke out, which happened on more than one occasion. But she knew how to be the soft kind, Jack knew that. _Damn it_! She cursed herself; that man wasn't going to leave her memory anytime soon.

"Charlotte!" Kendra's voice called. "I really need your help!"

"Duty calls." Picking up her finished patch work she climbed the stairs again.

At the top stood Kendra, she was wearing a brand new white shift that bunched at her hip. The neck line was straight across her chest and the sleeves hung loosely off her shoulders. Her legs were in black fishnet stocking and her feet were in high red heels.

"I need your help with the corset please." Charlotte nodded her head. Of all the girls she had to deal with Kendra was her favorite. She was two years younger than Charlotte and came to work here as soon as she turned twenty. She had been part of the upper class here on the island, one of five, and the youngest of two children. Her older brother was a merchant sailor, At the age of sixteen she had fallen in love with a sailor her brother knew. However, her parents told her that she wasn't allowed to marry him and in an act of defiance she did any ways. Once they found out they kicked her to the streets and she needed a place to stay. She didn't start selling herself until after the news of her husband and brothers ship sinking. She was the most respectful of the girls and she didn't beg for attention. But looking at her outfit she knew what was up.

"So is there a reason behind a new outfit?" Charlotte asked pulling on the strings to the matching red corset.

"No, I finally had enough for this dress and I wanted to show it off." She shrugged.

"Mmm, so nothing to do with why all the other girls are putting on their best dress?" _Jack Sparrow_, her mind whispered.

"No." Kendra's voice fluttered and Charlotte left the topic alone. After tightening the dress and fixing her hair she left the room. Going from room to room she made sure all the girls had what they needed, or the room was picked up for later the night. When that was done she headed back down stairs and found Janet gone. Picking up a glass she poured herself some rum and relaxed before the night picked up.

Night fell over the island and jack found himself back at the door of The Faithful Bride. Gibbs and a few other had left a while before him, but Jack stayed behind to finish the last minute checks before following suite. He could hear the music and laughter a block before entering the tavern. He pushed past people and claimed a chair in the corner, preferably with a view of the bar. Sitting down his eyes traveled about the room till they came to rest on her. She had a tray balanced in her right hand as she wove her way through clusters of men. He noticed the way she would place her hand on someone's shoulder to get their attention and she always gave a polite smile. He tried to remember her working here before but he couldn't remember. Guiltily, it was probably because his eyes wondered elsewhere. After a moment Charlotte turned and noticed him sitting without a drink, her smile widened and she made her way over towards Jack. However, before she could reach him a figure stepped in front of her.

"Why, Mr. Sparrow sitting here all alone are we?" She was dressed in a white shift and her lips matched the color of her corset. In her hand was a bottle of rum which she taunted in front of his face.

"Are ye plannin on stayin?" He flashed his silver teeth and gave her a quick wink. She was beautiful, one of the more well kept girls that worked here. Bending at the hip, the swell of her breasts became visible, she whispered in his ear.

"Only if you're willing to let me stay." Her hot breath tickled his neck and he gave a slight shiver. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. After a moment he looked back to where Charlotte was standing but she was no longer there.

Looking around he spotted her once again behind the bar filling up drinks and laughing like she didn't even notice. Oh, but Charlotte noticed.

All she saw was red, and it wasn't because of the color of Kendra's corset. She breathed deeply and walked away. She was expecting this. She knew the kind of man that Jack was, she knew he would be back, she knew there would always be another. But for some reason it hurt all the same. Walking behind the bar she pulled out a few more bottles and began filling up goblets again. Without noticing, a man she had gotten to know, and not on good terms, named Philip sat at the bar across from her.

"Oi, Pretty lady!" He called and Charlotte let out a laugh.

The first time she met Philip was when she forcibly smashed an empty gin bottle over his head. One night he was leaning against the bar, much like he was now, and he noticed the way one of the other patrons was pushing themselves upon one of the girls. He had confronted the man, who was about two heads taller and quite a bit thicker than him. The confrontation wasn't in his favor and when he pulled out his gun the only thing Charlotte could do to stop the blood bath was take him out. She explained to him after that she hadn't wanted to but it was easier to take him down then the other one. Philip came to agree and she patched up the cut to the back of his head and sent him on his way. A few times a week he stops by just to make sure she's okay, something that Charlotte has come to appreciate. Even though it wasn't as busy tonight as it was previously, she still didn't have time to chat.

"I don't have time for your games tonight." Charlotte walked around the other side and handed him a cup taking the shillings he offered.

"No games, not tonight anyways." He winked and walked away.

Shaking her head She made another round and filled up empty glasses and made small talk with some of the older men. Making her way over to the table where Jack sat she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the woman perched in his lap. Kendra's fingers played with the skin of his exposed chest, and his hand was rested on her exposed thigh. Jacks head snapped away from Kendra's bosom when he heard the clearing of someone's throat.

Charlotte stood before him with her hands on her hips and her narrowed eyes on his hand. Feeling ashamed he removed it which caused his company to pout. Charlotte rolled her eyes and quickly smiled to cover up her annoyance.

"Is there anythin you need?" She asked.

"No, but if there is I'll call for you." The woman on his lap said sharply.

"That's great, but we all know what you want, and I wasn't asking you. I was asking the captain." Charlotte's tone was enough to shut up Kendra.

Looking her up and down again a smile snaked across his lips. "I could use another bottle."

"But yours is full still." Jack's smile only grew as he pushed his bottle off the table and it shattered against the floor.

"Not anymore." With a smile Charlotte turned on her heel and went behind the bar and pulled out a new bottle. She uncorked it and took at swig before making her way back to Jack.

"Thanks love." He winked and handed her a few shillings.

The night progressed like any other. Jack watched Charlotte and she would come by every so often to see if there was anything he needed. She tonight was much more manageable than last night, and to her surprise Jack still hand followed Kendra up stairs; however, she still sat perched in his lap scaring off any other girl who came close. It wasn't till a hour past midnight that Philip came back to Charlotte's side.

"So I know you said no games, so I'm just going to ask."

"No." She responded.

"Bu, I din even ask!" Philip slurred. "

You have asked me almost every time you are here to go out on a date with you. And every time you ask I say no."

He gave a moment's pause before opening his mouth again. "How about a game?"

"No Philip." She huffed and turned away.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Please hear me out." His eyes were glassy from the alcohol and they looked sad. Unable to look anymore she agreed to listen. "If you can beat me in a drinking game, I won't ask you out anymore. But if I win, you are coming to my place and I'm cooking." His request was simple and she smiled at him. He had already had about three drinks where as she has only had a sip here and there. This was going to be easy and he would finally be out of her hair.

"Fine." Looking at Jacks corner she noticed his eyes still followed her. Clearing a space on the bar she pulled out ten shot glasses and a bottle of Gin, her rink of choice while Philip stuck to rum. She filled five for her and five for him. "Looser is first one to hit the floor." She said with a smile and she tossed back her first glass.

About ten minutes and half a bottle of Gin, Philip's head nodded to the side and he passed out falling off his stool. The crowed that grew around them all cheered and some collected their earnings based off their bets. Charlotte grabbed her bottle and took a drink before rounding the edge of the bar to the middle of the room.

"I dear say, I have just one! Who wants to celebrate?" She flung her arms out and spun around. The small band picked up their tempo and Charlotte moved to the beat. One of the guys that stood by and watched came up and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her around the room. Jack listened to the sound of her laughter and smile. He watched the way she would spin and trip a little over her feet and then right herself back up again before continuing on. Kendra had given up a while ago and now Natalie pulled at his arm to follow her upstairs.

Shrugging her off he continued to watch. After a few songs she quit dancing and sat on top a table, her legs swinging and a smile across her face. It wasn't till Jack noticed how empty the bottle in her hand was that he became concerned. As if she read his mind the brought the bottle to her lips to take a drink but there was nothing left. She squinted her eyes hoping more would appear in the bottle, and when none did she threw it to the side. She gave a small hick-up before she tried getting off the table. See how this was going to end, Jack jumped up and caught her before her face hit the ground.

"Ahh, Capin! Aow are you?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm fine, the question is, how are ye?"

"Am great! Bu my glass es empty." She started towards the bar to get another one but Jack held her inplace.

"I don't think that's smart lass." He warned. Was this what he was like last night?

"Am fine." She pushed him away and as soon as he let go she dropped to the ground and burst out into uncontrolled fits of laughter.

"Come on lass, lets get ye home." He bent to pick her up but she scooted away. "I don wanna go." "Charlotte." Jack sighed.

"No! I'm not goin home!"

"If the wee lass doesn't want to go home with you she can come home with me." One of the men that danced with her walked over.

"She's not going to my place nor yers, savvy? I'm taking her to her place and that's final." Jack grabbed Charlotte's arm and pulled her off the ground.

"Ger off me!" Charlotte pushed against him again and when he let go she latched on the man standing next to her.

"She doesn't want to go with you." The other man pointed a finger at his chest.

"Listen mate, I don't think it wise to mess with me."

"I don't want to waste my time with you, come lass." Charlotte looked up confused and once she realized who she was with she tried to pull away, but his grip around her waist tightened.

"Ow, stop! God, I don wanna go anywhere!"

"Let the lass go." Jack sternly spoke again.

"Or what?" And before anyone had time to reach Jacks fist collided with the mans nose. Screaming Charlotte tried to break it up but the two men were wrestling with each other on the ground.

"Jack Sparrow!" A shrill voice broke the two men apart. Victoria stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I, er, nothing Madam."

"That's what I thought. Collect your things, Kendra has been waiting for you. Go now." With a small nod he grabbed his jacket and gave one last glance towards Charlotte. She saw the small split in his lip and immediately felt guilty.

"Mason, find your way home. And Charlotte." Her head turned to her Madam. She could see the look of disappointment across her face. "I never thought I would see this behavior from you. I don't trust you enough to find your way home. Take the extra room in the back and I'll see you bright and early to clean up this mess." She turned and walked back out towards where her house was.

"I'm sorry Jack." She whispered in his direction but all he did was look at her. Not even that, he looked through her, as if she wasn't what he was expecting. Lowering his eyes, Jack shook his head and climbed the stars not saying a word. This is the mess he got himself into.

Finding Kendra, Jack spent the remaining hours of the night relieving his pent up stress and emotions about the girl down stairs. All the while, Charlotte laid awake listening to the sounds from up stairs, silent tears rand down her face knowing that she was the person that drove him up there.

* * *

><p>Yepp well there it is. I feel that there are some points in there that are lacking, and somethings that don't make sense yet but they will. And I know Jack would never waste a bottle of rum.. we got an ear full in CotBP.. but I must say that was a smooth move.<p>

Oh and I edit this my self and I'm absolutely the worst at spelling and grammar, I try to re-read through my work to make sure that I caught everything but sometimes I don't, so if there is anything that isn't correct please let me know! Also if you have questions or just want to be nice, leave a comment!

Next week is my spring break so hopefully I can get at least one chapter up for you!

Thanks


	4. Chapter 3

Oh wow, Hi guys.

So I know its been a while, and I apologize for that, no one hate me more than me right now.

Some of you, maybe, got a notification about me removing Chapters 3 and 4. Well let me explain this long and complicated shindig.

When I originally posted those chapters it was after a really long night of being stressed out about school, and my boyfriend at the time was pissing me off, and essentially my life was a mess. So in a burst of inspiration of rage and hate and what not, I like word vomited (typed) two chapters. If you read Chapters 3 and 4, well they were not how I had originally planned to write them. I have an entire notebook with every single detail and out line and snip-bits of pieces I wanted to incorporate into the story. So after not following my out line in the slightest way possible, when I went to go write Chapter 5 I could not for the life of me pull the story back on track. I tried many different ways of starting the chapter and ending it and trying to find details to change, but it was impossible because the characters were turning into characters I didnt want to write anymore, and they wern't true to their personalities. So last night I threw my hands up in defeat and deleted the chapters.

You will notice, if you read the original chapter 3, that they start of the same but you will get to the point where there is the clear difference. I already feel much better about the direction that this is going and its back to where I wanted it to go.

I can tell you that chapter 4 will be completely different, nothing from the first chapter 4 will make it into the new chapter 4. But lets not get ahead of our selves.

I really hope that you guys like this version way better than the first, I know I do. And if you're new to the story, well, happy reading.

Don for get to leave a comment, this one is really important to me. And now I'll stop talking so you can read.

POTC characters do not belong to me

Three months had passed and Jack found himself wondering the cobble stone streets of Tortuga once again. He couldn't quite keep himself away from the island, whether it be the climate of the weather, the company of his bed, or the way the beautiful brunette had left him wanting more, he couldn't stay away.

After the last time he was here he had to keep himself in a drunken stupor to keep his mind away from haunting thoughts. As quickly as the thoughts enter his mind they flutter away. Nights often kept him awake twisting and turning with nightmares of the locker. Most people assumed that it was just an empty barren wasteland, but it was much worse than that. The locker tortured Jack with what he wanted most. To sail the seas for eternity, however, every time Jack stepped foot on the ship getting ready to set sail he ended up in a desert. No matter what he tries or where he sets sail he is always back in the desert. He also is haunted by the voices in his head. Its been a problem for the Sparrow men, the sun and the loneliness of being at sea tends to cause brain swelling and damage. While his days or weeks, or months were spent in the sandy wasteland the loudness and cluttered thoughts filled his head, and now ever since he had returned they hadn't diminished. Days turned to nights and Jack would lose track of time. Without Gibbs Jack didn't know where he would be. Well, besides from being passed out with a bed full of beautiful women, he was sure that he would have completely lost himself. There wasn't a moment of peace until he spent that night with Charlotte. The fog that had settled around him had lifted and the haunting thoughts finally quieted down.

Walking the market placed he nodded to the people and occasionally would pay for goods that the crew would late come and get. He bought sacks of wheat and cured meat that would last until the next port. And of course, later when he stops into see Madam he would purchase three crates of her finest bottles of rum, maybe a fourth depending on how well this quick stopped went. Jack was finishing talking to a merchant who was willing to sell some of the finest spices around a figure had entered Jacks peripherals. She stood with her back to him and her long hair seemed to glow red in the sun. She was smelling a bouquet of flowers which she placed in her basket and turned towards another stall. Jack stayed a few feet behind and just watched the way that she moved through the market. She stopped to say hello to merchants and every other stall or so she would buy a small bushel of something to add to her basket.

Watching her he noticed something was different. She looked the same and her voice was a sweet as he remembered, he couldn't quite place it. She walked up to these two elder women and started up a small conversation with them. She asked how they are doing and what product is the best to buy. Thanking them she turns and leaves to the next one. When she turns and leaves the two women lean in close and say something behind their hands. From Jacks distance he can't hear, but judging by the way that Charlotte tenses up and walks away even faster it wasn't something good. Turning briefly he catches a glimpse of her face.

It's her eyes. They aren't shining with the life and intensity like they did on that night together. He remembered the way that they danced in the candle light, and then the fire in her eyes the next night. Today, they were hollow looking. Like she has been stressed or sick. Something is causing her pain, and there was a small something inside Jack that broke.

It wasn't until someone walked up to her, an older man, and whispered in her ear while pointing in the direction of Jack that he stepped out of view. He followed the ally way out to another street and made his way back towards his ship. They had been in port for about three days now and so everyone knew he was here, he was just a coward and refused to confront his feelings. After all, he spent an ungodly amount of time with nothing but his feelings, he did what he did best and ran. He hadn't gone to the _Faithful Bride_ since arriving. No, he just drank buy himself and stumbled around his ship. He spoke to himself and yelled at his demons. But, it was the last night that he was planning on staying, so he grabbed a bottle of rum off of his desk took a big swig and prepared for what was to come.

Charlotte tossed and turned violently during the night. With the peak of the summer heat she shouldn't get comfortable. Her night dress stuck to her and her long hair was always plastered to her neck and face. Charlotte was constantly woken by hot flashes that kept her awake for hours and then she would wake up early to head to the market for work. Exhaustion weighed down on her and was starting to impair her work. She was working slower than usual trying to keep up with all of the demands of the women upstairs. And when the tavern became swamped with men, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Once the night was over she would return home and fall into bed sure exhaustion would take her, however the same vicious cycle would repeat itself.

These days continued until the night temperature finally broke its pattern and Charlotte was able to get a full nights rest, but that was when the pain began. Three nights had passed of Charlotte getting a full night sleep and she was beginning to feel like herself again. It wasn't until she was lifting crates of rum at work did she become suspicious of her current situation.

A new shipment of rum had come in and Madam Victoria wanted all of them put away before the night was to start. Usually Henrick, the dock worker who brought in the shipment, would unload the cases and at least bring them inside the stock room; however there was an extraordinary amount of cases and Charlotte offered to help to make the night go faster. Her and Henrick had each carried quite a bit in and Charlotte grabbed one last case before she was to return to work. She brought it into the building and set it on the ground, as she stood up the muscles in her lower back tightened up in to a blinding pain.

Losing her breath she dropped to the floor on her knees. Charlotte had never felt pain like this before. It felt like someone had dug a red hot knife into her back and twisted the blade. She tried to straighten out but moving hurt far more than not. Tears ran down her face and she prayed Henrick would return soon. It already began to feel like she was on the floor for a lift time before she heard his footsteps.

"Miss?" He called hearing her whimper.

"I- Hurry." Charlotte gasped out.

Seeing her on the ground Henrick quick put down his crate and ran to her side. Careful not to touch her, he searched for what was causing her pain. She kept gasping that it was her back but there was no trace of an injury.

"Henrick, help me up."

"Miss, I don't think that this is a good idea." Kneeling down he wrapped one arm around her waist and then draped one of her arms across his shoulder.

"Okay Miss, on three." Counting slowly to give plenty of warning he stood up pulling her with him and she screamed out in pain. Her body not being able to support her weight he swung his arms under her and picked her up.

"God, why does this hurt so much?" Charlotte cried to no one. Kicking open the door to the main room of the tavern, Henrick caused quite a commotion. A few of the girls gasped in surprise and Madam Victoria jumped from her seat.

"Henrick. What have you done?" She accused.

"No, not him. Not any one."

"I didn't, no ma'am. I found her. We was bringin' in the cases of rum. She says she was comin back inside to do her work. I was bringin in another case and I found hers like this. She says her back is hurt. There are no marks or nothing, I swears ma'am. I didn't do nothing, I swears." Henrick pleaded looking down at Charlotte. She had managed to stop crying but her face was still twisted in agony.

"Alright well then, take her up to my room, try to lay her on her side, I'll fetch the medic." Henrick gave a nod and Madam left through the front. The girls moved out of her way whispering.

"What's he saying?"

"What's happening?"

"I wanna hear!"

The girls all crowded around the door leading to Madams room. Kendra had her ear pressed to the door trying to make out what the doctor was saying. So far all she was able to tell was that Charlotte was no longer in pain, and that she wasn't allowed to lift anything. It was hard to hear with all of the commotion going on in the background.

"Oh shut it Sissy. I cant hear!" Kendra shrieked. The other girls stopped pushing and pulling on each other.

More muffled voices spoke frantically followed by a loud shriek of "IM WHAT?" There was a loud rustle and quick foot steps coming Kendras way.

"Quick, move, someones coming." The girls dispersed, some fleeing down stairs and others scattering off to their rooms. Kendra hid around the corner, sure that no one would see her.

"That's' impossible!" Charlotte yelled and she limped down the stairs. Kendra winced as the front door slammed close, but she didn't move.

"Charlotte, come back. You need to stay here!" The doctor yelled, but there was no point, Charlotte was already long gone. Madam Victoria and the doctor stood in the door way.

Giving a deep sigh the doctor said "You need to try and talk to her, I know you're her closest family, and with her condition, its not good for her to get worked up. If shes already having problems and its this early into her pregnancy, ill be surprised if the baby makes it, or even if she makes it."

_Pregnant? Charlotte was with child? But that's impossible._ Kendra couldn't recall Charlotte ever being with anyone.

"I know, I'll try." Madam nodded

"Try to keep her from doing too much work. I know that she's your bar keep, but no excessive lifting, that's what got her into this situation. She's a good girl, her mother and father were respectable, it's a shame."

"I know, and now people are going to talk, poor thing. I wish that I was able to give her a better life. I know that if her mother was still around, well, that family might be living somewhere off in England. I have a sister in France, maybe I can get her to hire Charlotte. The poor lass needs to escape this place." Madam looked so distraught. Kendra knew that the two were close, but he never really knew how close. With her family disowning her and kicking her to the streets, she wished she had someone like Victoria to look after her. Maybe she too could be living off in London.

"Just keep an eye on her, and when it gets later into her pregnancy, don't let her work at all. These men are too rough for a woman in her situation, even if it is Charlotte we are talking about."

Madam nodded her head and saw the doctor out, and now that Charlotte has run off she needed someone to work the bar. Waiting a few more moments before emerging from her hiding spot Kendra went back to her room.

Who would sleep with Charlotte? Sitting down Kendra scoffed. Charlotte was beautiful, more beautiful than some of the other girls that worked. What Kendra needed to figure out is what man Charlotte would want to sleep with. There were many who came in in the past few months, but mostly local guys, and Charlotte was way above that. There was no man here that had the spirit to match her, and Kendra knew Charlotte wasn't interested in anyone here. No, it had to be a sailor. Someone that we wouldn't see often. Fixing the powder on her face she strained her mind thinking who it could be.

"So? Whatcha hear?" Sissy asked scaring the life out of Kendra.

"Shit, Sissy, don't do that. And get off my bed."

"Geeze, calm down. But I know you stuck around, what did you hear?"

"Why should I tell you?" And why should Kendra, until she figures out who this mystery man is, she didn't want the news to spread.

"Because I know about her stunt the last time Mister Sparrow was in town, and how she pretty much stole your pay for the night. Why would you care about what happens to her?" Sissy, still sitting on Kendra's bed, swung her legs back and forth. Her question sounded so innocent, but don't let that sweet voice fool you, she'll rob you blind if you're not careful.

And that's when it clicked.

"Sissy, when was the last time Dearest Jack was in town?"

"I don't know, maybe a month, maybe a little more than that? I don't really keep track." She shrugged

Thinking back she counted and it had been right around ten weeks since Jack had visited last. And if anyone could charm the pants off Charlotte, it was Jack. Slamming her makeup pen down on the table Kendra stood up.

"What? Does this thing with Charlotte have anything to do with Jack?"

"No, of course not, well, not Jack anyway. She's not his type. But she is with child."

Sissy sucked in a breath. "No way? Charlotte? Pregnant? Ha, that means someone had to sleep with her first."

"Well, the last time Jack was in town remember how she had to separate Jack and the one guy got into it? Well, Jack spent the night with me and Charlotte took the other guy home." The lie and the plotting came easy to Kendra, and she didn't need to plant any more than that little thought into Sissy's mind for her luck to change. No one is going to want to be with the pregnant whore. Madam is not going to keep her around, and if she's not around then Jacks attention wont be elsewhere. "But we need to keep this a secret from the other girls. For Charlottes sake." Kendra patted Sissy's leg and shooed her out the door.

A blind red rage washed over Kendra and she grabbed the nearest thing in reach, which was her bottle of perfume, and chucked it at the wall sending little bits everywhere. That little whore was pregnant with Jacks child. Kendra was the one supposed to be that person. Kendra was originally supposed to sleep with Jack that night. This wasn't fair. She knew that Jack would have taken her away from this place, that's all that she wanted. Was to be as far away from the rotting hole in the middle of the ocean. And now Charlotte, the girl who didn't have to spread her legs for filthy rotting men is going to be taken way.

Not if Kendra could help it. If Jack didn't believe that it was his child, Charlotte would be left here to raise a child in this hell hole.

It was the last night that Jack and the Pearl were going to be in port, so he decided to face his anxiety and go to the tavern. He wasn't sure if he should talk to her, or how to talk to her. The last time they saw each other, none of them said a word. Charlotte looked at with fierce with betrayal, and Jack slapped his mask on his face and walked out of the bar pretending that everything was ok. He knew it wasn't, and he was sure as hell that Charlotte wasn't ok either. But after seeing her yesterday in the market, he had to know what caused such a pained face.

He filled his goblet full of his favorite drink before leaving the ship. Rolling his eyes at his inner monologue, the Sparrow men don't need liquid courage, they just winked at the right girl and they slipped through his hand like sand. But Charlotte was a whole different kind of woman, something that he hasn't encountered at all in his travels.

Walking through the door he slipped past a group of men and made his way to a new spot. He figured she would know right away that he was there if she saw him in his corner, so he headed for a section of tabled out in the square. He sat hidden in the shadow of the stairs and kept his head down and eyes up. Jack needed to think about what he needed to say to her. Any maybe if he could see her first the words would just come to him.

There was a slight touch to the back of his Jacket and he stiffened. Slowly turning he saw that it was only Kendra, and she was holding a bottle in her hand.

"Now why is it every time I see you, you're drink-less. Dearest Charlotte his having a hard time trying to keep up now a days." Kendra pouted while pouring a drink for them both. She sat down next to him, or what you would call taking a seat on his right thigh.

"Has she now?" Jack tried to keep his tone even. He knew something was wrong with her.

"Mhmmm."

"And why is that?" Jack inquired.

"Well, it seems that she's sick." Kendra trailed of vaguely.

"Oi, I see, well what kind of sick?"

"Oh, I just happened to be passing by and noticed her slumped over the railing throwing up in the plants just outside this door." She nodded with her head.

Jack tried not to react too quickly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he could feel that there was so much more then what Kendra was saying. Trying to brush it off, he shrugged saying. "Well Im glad ye brought me this bottle. Don't need to be sick when we are leaving tomorrow."

Kendra laughed, "Well, you see, I don't think its something that you can catch."

Jack was totally lost, and judging by the way Kendra's head snapped back when she laughed, he knew he fell right into her game.

"Well you see Dearest Jack, little miss Charlotte went out and got herself pregnant."

Hearing the last word fall from this whores mouth set Jack off. Standing up quickly, he didn't give Kendra the time to get off his lap so he ended up dumping her on the ground along with both their drinks. People around them turned and stared but resumed after a moment. Jack started to pace in small circles. How, how could this be? Why would she do this? How?

"Now, now Jack. Come have a seat and a small chat." Kendra pulled herself off the ground and grabbed Jacks arm pulling him back into his seat. "It's not your child Jack."

The voices erupted in rage. The thought of Charlotte was keeping them at bay, but now, now that there is the possibility that she can't be his anymore. He shook his head.

"It's true Jack. About a week after you left this man came into the bar and immediately Charlotte was drawn to him. I had never seen him before, but it almost looked like him and Charlotte were close. She came by and her hand lingered a little longer each time. And by the end of the night he was all over her. I stepped into the back ally for a cigarette, her skirts were pushed up around her waist, and the sounds that were coming from them. I had to leave."

"Shut up. Stop fuckin lying to me."

"Jack, are you, do you actually care for this Charlotte?" When he didn't respond, jealousy flared inside Kendra.

"Oh my darling. You forget where she works. She may not be a whore to be bought, but she is still a whore. It was the man you got into a brawl with, well he came back a few days later and she ended up taking him home with her. She ended up not coming into work the next couple of days. I hear that they locked themselves in and didn't stop." Kendra know that there was one last factor in making this story believable. Sissy.

"Still don't believe me? Fine, Sissy!"

Running over she slid in next to Kendra.

"Is it not true that Charlotte is with child?"

However before Sissy could respond they were interrupted by the crash of bottles breaking against the cobblestone. Charlotte stood there looking between Jack, Kendra, and Sissy. She was pale and her face was a mixture of horror and fear. Jacks eyes looked down to her waist and sure enough there was the smallest of bumps. One that may not have even been seen has he not been told. He took a step forward but she already turned on her heel and weaved her way through the sea of men. By the time that he pushed himself forward and out the door she was gone.

Charlotte ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to leave. The air had all been sucked out of her chest. Finding Jack talking to Kendra and hearing the lies fall from her lips, Charlotte knew that she had lost the upper hand in telling Jack. Now he knew, knew that she was going to be having a baby, but a baby that he isn't going to know is his.

She slowed her pace once she hit the sand. She walked along the waters' edge to the end of the beach. There she stopped and untied the laces of her boots and walked into the water. She didn't care that the bottoms of her skirts were getting soaked, she just paused, closed her eyes and made her breathing match the crashing waves of the ocean.

Maybe it was a good thing that Jack thought that another man was going to be the father. He could continue on with his life and she would not be the one to hold him back. After all there was no way that Jack returns the same affections for her as she for him. She was one night in the many that Jack shared with others. Surely if none of those women meant anything to him. Yet, the pain in his eyes when he heard the news, maybe, a tiny sliver of hope somewhere, Jack wanted to be the father. Charlotte shook her head at the thought, it was a crazy wish and she knew that it was not going to be true. She rested her hand on her stomach and gazed at the refection of the moon on the sea.

After a few more moments Charlotte turned to collect her shoes and was more than surprised to find Jack standing behind her.

"So its true then yeah?" Jacks voice barely audible over the water.

"I, what, how did you find me?" Charlotte didn't know where to being.

"Well, ye weren't at yer house and so I was makin my way back to me ship and saw a figure standing alone." Jacks eyes left hers and he looked out over the water.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Charlotte shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Ye don't have to. Kendra told me everything I need to know." His eyes distant, a look that Charlotte didn't know how to describe crossed his features. He really was handsome under all the dirt and grime.

"She told you what exactly?" Charlotte walked out of the water and up the beach a little before sitting in the sand.

"That you were with child." Jack paced in front of her.

"Did she tell you that the child is yours?" As the words left her mouth his head snapped back towards her. His dull eyes from a moment ago were not bright and shinning. "Because it is Jack."

"No. But how do you know that it's my child, and not the other mans?"

"This is no other man. The words Kendra spoke were lies. How could I ever share my bed with someone else after having you there?" She knew the words she said sounded ridiculous, but she knew she spoke the truth.

"Then why did you run back there?"

"I panicked Jack. I heard those lies, and I didn't want to hear the accusations of me being a whore. I saw the look on your face. I didn't want to face my fear."

"Why didn't you come to me? Surly you knew that I was docked?"

"What did you want me to say? 'Hello Jack, glad you're back in town, surprise you're going to be a father.' What would you have done? Would you give up your life, everything that you know and love for a child?"

Jack stood there confused. Would he have left his life behind? Every dream he had of sailing the ocean for eternity would be abandoned. Jack knew what it was like to be raised on the ocean. Would Jack condemn his child to the same fate?

"See Jack, this is why I didn't tell you. It's okay that you're not ready. You still have things to do and places to see."

Confused, Jack kneeled down in front of her "What are you saying?"

"You don't have to take responsibility for the child." Her heart broke as she said the words. Her hands rested on her stomach and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"What would ye do? Raise the lad yerself?"

"That's the plan." Her fingers swirled protectively over the bump.

"And how is a bar maid supposed to take care of a child if she can barely support herself?" Jacks smirk was back on his face, his head was held a litter higher. If she realized that she needed him to help, then Jack would be the gentleman that he was and would help her.

"I'm leaving." She whispered not looking at him.

All at once his confidence was gone. He had just got her back and suddenly she was gone again. "What did you say?"

"I am leaving Tortuga Jack. I am moving to France to be the governess of Madams family. Because I am one of the few who can read and write on this island, I have an opportunity to leave. I can raise a child in France, in a real home, with a real life."

The words stung but she said them. Was Jack not educated? He could read, and write, and speak, though sometimes he didn't act like it, Jack was in fact an educated man. He may have been born into piracy, but you could still be a smart pirate. And was Jacks life not real? He lived like others, he ate, he slept, he survived. Some of the things he survived shouldn't be possible, but here he was. And as for a home, those are over rated when you can have endless amounts of homes. His beloved Pearl was his home where he got to stay and see the world. The King of England lives in the finest of homes, yet he can't say that he was seen the sun rise and fall over different kingdoms from his bed. Jack could. Jack at that moment wanted nothing more than to share that moment with his child.

"Come with me." Was all he said.

"What? Jack that's absurd."

Standing up and holding out his hand towards her he repeated, "Come with me."

"Go with you where?"

"I will take you to France, Well most of the way considering Im a pirtate and that's frowned upon. But instead of you traveling alone, I will personally take you to France. You will have the full and complete protection of me and my crew, and if you decide that by the time we get to France you can provide a better life for the child without me, I will let you go." This was the biggest gamble that Jack has ever made, bigger than the time that Jack made Miss Swan the Pirate King and it could have cost everyone their lives.

"You are going to take me to France?" She looked at him incredulously yet she reached out and took his hand.

"Yes."

"How long is that going to take?"

"About a lunar cycle if the wind is kind to us."

"What happens If you decide you don't want to be a part of this? And Im not talking about just the sailing to England. What if you don't want me, or what about in a year or two years you decide that you don't want this anymore? What will happen then?" The hesitation in trusting Jack hurt, but he understood. She no longer had only her heart to worry about.

"Those are questions I don't know the answers to. And what if you decide that its not what you want after a while, and you want to leave? What if I don't want you to go? Those are things that we cannot know." Jack pulled her to him and rested his chin on her head. "Just till France."


End file.
